theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chess Management
Lisa has just arrived home with a brand new Chess game. Lisa: Thanks to the assistance of convincing, I've finally put my grasp on this new Chess game! And being the only one with a logical brain, it's quite a game to easily defeat. (Lisa puts the chess game on the table, sits down, and starts to practice against herself) Lisa: Best to get used to game once again. Leni: (walks in) Ooooh, are we painting the table black and white? Lisa: (facepalms) Negatory, this is a chess game. Leni: Chess? I think you mean Chest. Lisa: Chess is a word, Leni. Leni: Oh. Well, what is it? Lisa: Chess is a board game of strategic skill for two players, played on a chequered board on which each playing piece is moved according to precise rules. The object is to put the opponent's king under a direct attack from which escape is impossible. Leni: Sounds fun! Can I play? (Lisa smirks, then she starts laughing) Leni: (confused) What? Was that a joke? Lisa: (adjusts herself) Apologies second eldest sister, only professionals are suited to this. Your best skill is completing a puzzle, due to your IQ of a toddler. Leni: Aww come on! Pleeeeeaaaaaaase? (gives Lisa puppy dog eyes) Lisa: Not even puppy dog eyes can crack this genius. Leni: If you teach me, I'll do anything! Lisa: Fair enough, if I teach you, you shall be the sibling to wipe the germ and dirt of my scientific exposures. Or to use a simple term, clean my things. Leni: Deal! Lisa: Take a seat. (Leni picks up a chair) Leni: Like this? Lisa: SIT, DOWN. Leni: Oh, okay. (sits down) So what do you do? Lisa: At the beginning of the game the chessboard is laid out so that each player has the white color square in the bottom right-hand side. The chess pieces are then arranged the same way each time. The second row is filled with pawns. The rooks go in the corners, then the knights next to them, followed by the bishops, and finally the queen, who always goes on her own matching color, and the king on the remaining square. Leni: So... (points to a bishop) This is a knight? Lisa: A Bishop Leni. Leni: Oh okay! Lisa: I'll let you go first. Leni: Uhhh, which piece do I move? Lisa: Move a pawn, I don't care. (Leni moves a pawn forward, then Luan and Lana walked in) Lana: Whoa, look who's playing chess! Luan: Don't get too excited, you might get 'chess' pains! (laughs) Get it? Lisa: I'm currently trying to teach our sibling how to play chess. Leni: It's fun! Lisa: You've barely begun Leni. (moves a pawn forward) Lana: (in her head) Poor Leni, she's going to lose. Luan: (in her head) Guess this won't turn out to be entertaining. Leni: (moves a pawn forward) There we go! Lisa: (smirks) Bad choice. (moves a pawn ahead of her's) (Lisa quietly giggles) Lisa: (in her head) This is too easy. Leni: Uhhhhh.... (Leni moves her king next to Lisa's furthest pawn. Lisa gasps in shock, including Lana and Luan) Leni: What? Lana: (shocked) Leni! Do you realize what you've done?! Leni: No? Luan: (shocked) You just made a checkmate! Leni: What does that mean? Lana: (smiles) You won the game! Leni: (gasps) I won?! (smiles) Yay!! (Leni jumps up and down with victory. Lisa snaps out of her shock) Lisa: Oh please, that was just dumb luck. Lana: I bet you don't even know that. Lisa: Sibling, I wish to compete for a second time! Leni: Okay! (sits down) Lisa: (grins) I'll make sure you don't win this time. (After about ten minutes of playing, Leni makes a move that once again surprises Lisa) Lisa: (shocked) Unbelievable! Leni: What? Lisa: You... won again. Leni: (smiles) Hah! Second time in a row! Luna: (walks in the dining room) What's going on out here? Lana: Leni and Lisa are playing Chess! Luan: And Leni just beat Lisa a second time in a row! Luna: (shocked) Whoa, that's incredible! Lisa: No, it's impossible! There is no reason for me to be losing this! Leni: (smirks) Guess I'm just good at this. Lisa: (growls) No, this is not over! We are going again! Leni: Alright then, I hope you're ready to lose! Lisa: (annoyed) Not this time. (Throughout this game, Lisa was carefully making her decisions on where to place her things. She just makes her next move) Lisa: (grins) Alright sister, your move. Leni: (nervous) Uhhhh..... (Leni moves her king in a corner of Lisa's pawns, which shocks her) Lisa: (shocked) What?! Leni: (smiles) I win again! (Lisa notices that now all of the siblings were in the dining room cheering for Leni) Lola: Great job Leni! Lynn: You killed it! Lincoln: You're getting good! Leni: Thanks everyone! Lisa: Fourth rematch! Right now! Leni: (yawns) Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm getting tired. Lisa: (glares) Fine, I'll let you rest. Because tomorrow, you're guaranteed to lose. Leni: We'll see! Bye! (runs upstairs) Lori: (smirks) We'll see how this turns out. (walks upstairs) (Lisa walks upstairs into her room. She moves aside her chemicals and pulls out pieces of paper) Lisa: I must figure out how to beat that airhead. Lily: (in her crib) Poo? Lisa: Enough youngest, I'm busy. (Lily sits down and watches Lisa) Lisa: (writing on her paper) Hmm, perhaps if I move this there, then she'll... Ugh, no no no, she'll checkmate me! (tosses her piece of paper away and pulls out another piece) Maybe if I try this... (writes some lines) Oh yes, that's good... THE NEXT DAY (Lisa pulls all of her papers out of her room and downstairs where her chess game was) Lisa: Now that I've wrote this down, I should have a hundred percent chance to beat Leni. Lincoln: (notices Lisa) What's with all the paper? Lisa: I am calculating details on how to beat Leni. Lincoln: (shrugs) It may or may not work. Lisa: (annoyed) Silence! Now do me a favour and fetch our sister. Lincoln: (calls) Leni! Lisa wants to play chess! Leni: I'm coming! (Leni walks downstairs. The other sisters were following her) Luan: I gotta see what happens next! Lola: This should be fun! (Leni sits on the other side of the table) Lisa: Thanks to my calculations, I'll be sure to own this one. (After she says this, Lisa begins the game. Five minutes later, she just made her next move) Lisa: Hah! Now you'll never be able to beat me! Leni: I won't? Awww. Lori: Leni, you're still in! Keep going! Leni: Okay, (looks through her pieces) uhhhhh...... (Leni moves her next piece. Afterwards, Lisa's face hits the table) Luna: You won Leni! Leni: Yay! Fourth win in a row! (The other siblings applaud Leni) Lisa: (angry) No! This is not over! We shall play a fifth game! Leni: Sure thing! (A montage begins of Lisa and Leni continuing to play Chess. Throughout each game, Lisa continuously keeps track of her movements and choices. But no matter how much she tried, Leni keeps on winning against her. It went on for so long, that it got to the point where Lisa had to wake Leni up the night just to compete against her once again. On their nineteenth game the next day, Lisa had a large pile of papers next to her even when she continued writing on new ones. Leni once again makes a move to beat Lisa. Now, they were on their twentieth game) Leni: (yawns) I can't believe this is our twentieth game. (Lisa looked ruined. Her glasses were a little damaged, and her eyes were red) Lisa: (pants) Must, win, this, game. Leni: We'll see! (Lisa pulls out another piece of paper, slowly writing her movements) Lisa: (in her head) If I move it there, then she'll... No, I should move it here! Lori: (interested) Who will win? Luan: (interested) Lisa after nineteen losses? Lola: (interested) Or Leni, reaching her peak to twenty! (Lisa moves her second piece, and right after it, Leni moves her king to make a checkmate. All the siblings looked flabbergasted, including Lisa, who literally falls on the floor with despair in her eyes) Leni: (shocked) I can't believe I won twenty times in a row! Lincoln: (snaps out of it) Congratulations Leni! Lori: You're a chess champion! Luan: That's your twentieth win! (Leni celebrates her victory as she goes into the kitchen) Leni: (smiles) Free milkshakes! (The other siblings went into the kitchen, except for Lisa. She sits back on her seat and finally rips all of her papers apart. Leni was about to go back into the dining room to invite Lisa, but instead she hides and listens to what Lisa was saying) Lisa: (upset) This, is, impossible!! I'm a chess master, I've calculated everything I can to beat that airhead, and she's STILL beating me!! Leni Loud, of all people, is beating me at CHESS!! Leni: (in her head) She's that destined to win, isn't she? (Leni sighs in despair, she walks into the dining room trying to keep her smile) Leni: Uhh, hey Lisa? How about one more game? Lisa: O-One more? Leni: Yeah, for fun! (sits down) Lisa: This has NEVER been fun for me! Leni: Brighten up, maybe you'll win this time. Lisa: (growls) Fine, let's play! I'm determined to beat you!! Leni: Let's play! (moves her piece) (The other siblings notice they were playing yet again. They walk into the dining room to watch them. Lisa keeps moving her pieces as she looks a little insane. Leni sighs in annoyance, and carelessly moves her pieces. Lisa moves her next piece and realizes she's made a checkmate) Lisa: (gasps) A checkmate? From me?! Leni: (rolls her eyes) Yes, you win. (Lisa was so overjoyed, that she jumps on her seat and does her victory dance) Lisa: I still remain the Chess champion! I'm the-! (Lisa suddenly stops her celebrating and notices where Leni's placed her pieces) Lisa: (suspicious) Wait a minute... Leni: What's wrong? Lisa: This isn't right, the way you've placed these seems... rushed. Leni: Yeah so? Lisa: (glares) You threw the game, didn't you? Leni: (nervous) Uhh... Maybe? Lisa: (annoyed) I consider that an act of mockery! You threw the game because you thought I was too stupid to win, didn't you?! Leni: (nervous) Well, I-! Lisa: (annoyed) Speak no more! I'm ashamed to consider myself a winner, knowing that my sister threw the game thinking I'm too stupid! (Leni suddenly stands up looking annoyed) Leni: (annoyed) I threw the game to make you happy! And I'm SOOOO sorry for winning all those games if that was too much for you! I was just so happy to finally win at something! I'm always so jealous of how smart you are compared to me! Everytime you use your big words, it always reminds me of how simple minded I am according to you! I was so happy to finally be better at something, and you couldn't accept that! (voice breaking) Well fine, clearly you can't let me be happy! If you don't wanna let me be good at something, then I'm never playing Chess with you, or anyone, EVER AGAIN! (Leni bursts into tears as she runs upstairs) Lori: (worried) Leni! Lincoln: (worried) Don't cry! (Lincoln and Lori run upstairs to try and comfort Leni. Lisa looked upstairs in shock, then she looked back at the other sisters, who were looking at her with disgust) Luna: (annoyed) Great move dude. Lola: (annoyed) I thought you were smart enough to not hurt your sister's feelings! Luan: (annoyed) I hope you're happy, little Ms. Genius! (The sisters walk upstairs leaving Lisa looking ashamed and guilty) Lisa: (sighs) Oh dear, did I really go too far? (Lisa begins to pack up her chess game, then she walks upstairs and into her room. She looks towards Lily, where even she was ignoring her) Lisa: You too youngest sister? Lily: (annoyed) Poo Poo! (Lisa sighs, she puts her chess game underneath her bed and gets into it. She looks up at the ceiling for a while, then she falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln exits his room and stretches, then Lisa came out her room) Lisa: Good morning brother, did you sleep to the comfort you desired? (Lincoln gives Lisa a death glare before he goes downstairs) Lisa: (confused) Oh, he must've gone to do something. (Lisa goes downstairs and notices Lori in the kitchen making her breakfast) Lisa: Bacon as usual eldest sister? (Lori doesn't listen to Lisa and continues making her breakfast) Lisa: No? Different food? (Lori just takes her plate and goes to eat in the dining room. Soon, Lana came in the kitchen to drink some orange juice) Lisa: I suppose you wouldn't mind making me a glass? (Lana pours some orange juice into her cup, and takes it out of the kitchen) Lisa: (sighs) Now everybody seems to be giving me the cold shoulder. (Lisa goes into the dining room to eat her breakfast, but she was at the far end of the table. While she was eating, she notices Leni was in the living room looking depressed while watching TV. This turned out to be the final breaking point for Lisa. She goes into the living room and goes up to Leni) Lisa: (upset) Second eldest sister? Can I speak to you? Leni: (upset) Go away... Lisa: (sighs) I owe you an apology. I didn't realize how cruel I was about the whole chess thing. I'm hoping to make this up to you. (Leni looked down trying to think of what to say) Lisa: (upset) I'll make you a deal... If you beat me at another game of Chess, I humbly promise to never pester you about Chess ever again. I'll accept the fact that you're better than me. Leni: (sighs) Okay, let's play. Lisa: I hope this can help... (Lisa brings her Chess game downstairs and instead puts it on the small table in the living room. Leni and Lisa sit on each side and begin to play. The siblings begin to notice and start to watch them. The two of them begin playing slowly. After about ten minutes, Leni makes her final move) Leni: Did I win? Lisa: Yes, you won. Leni: Good game Lisa! (Leni shakes Lisa's hand) Leni: You okay? Lisa: I will be truthful, that was actually enjoyable. Leni: It was? Lisa: I tried to figure out why, but then I realized that this time I wasn't trying my hardest to beat you. That was more casual, and... (smiles) it was fun. Leni: (smiles) That's good! And hey, all is forgiven. I forgive you. Lisa: You do? Leni: Of course! And this doesn't have to be the last time we play Chess! We can play again for fun! Lisa: I wouldn't mind doing that. Leni: That's great to hear. (Leni kneels down and pulls Lisa into a hug. Lisa was hesitant, but she warms up and returns her hug to Leni, as all the siblings smile) Lisa: Even scientists resort to emotion... (A few days later, Lisa was in her room writing in her journal) Lisa: (in her head) Journal entry 248. This morning began normal as usual, it is rather relaxing to see everything back to normal. I then proceeded to engage in another Chess game with my second eldest sister. I may have been a little upset that she beat me again, but this time I'm not as affected, since I know deep down, we're having fun this time. (Lisa closes her journal and leaves her room with a smile) The End Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud